Not As It Seems
by Alexiel Almasy
Summary: Sixth year of Hogwarts has heated up this year at the arrival of Hermione's twin sister, Elizabeth. From sassing Snape to befriending Sytherins, she turns all of Hogwarts rules upside down as war rages on in the wizarding world and in her inner self.
1. Mirrior, Mirrior On The Wall

"Harry, where do you think Hermione is? I mean, it's not like her to be late," said Ron.  
  
Yes, it's that time of year again. The time where teenagers line up along Platform 9 ¾ and wait for the Hogwarts Express. New and old students alike gathered to chatter about their summers and the latest gossip.  
  
"Hermione better get here soon or else we'll be short one prefect and sixth year," commented Harry, looking around.  
  
"Hi Ron," said a familiar voice. Both boys turned around.  
  
"Hi Hermione!" they yelled as they enveloped her into a huge bear hug.  
  
"Hi Harry," mimicked the same voice behind them.  
  
Slowly, both boys let go of the girl they were holding and turned around to find a replica of her.  
  
"Mione?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes?" both girls responded.  
  
"Dear Merlin... she's a bloody CLONE!" shouted Ron, making a few people glance their way.  
  
The first girl giggled. "No Ron, try twins," she said with a hint of an accent.  
  
"Twins?" asked Harry, looking back and forth between the two girls.  
  
"Yes; and we better get on the train if we're going get a compartment," said the other girl, who had already started climbing onto the train. Harry and Ron just nodded dumbly and followed her. They soon found an empty compartment and sat in it.  
  
"Okay... details... now," said Ron eagerly.  
  
"Okay, I'M the real Hermione," said the girl they had followed onto the train. "This," she pointed to the other girl, " is my sister Elizabeth. We found out about each other at a manga convention in Tokyo over the summer."  
  
"Aren't mangas those Japanese comic books?" asked Harry.  
  
"Whoa," said Ron who had heard of such things in Muggle Studies," I didn't know you read comics."  
  
"It's still a book Ron, what do you expect?" teased Harry.  
  
"Yeah, Weasel, what do you expect?" someone mocked. Everyone looked up to find a certain platinum-haired Slytherin in the doorway.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy," Hermione said, standing up.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it you filthy little mudblood?" sneered Malfoy.  
  
"Would kicking you in the balls be sufficient enough?" asked Elizabeth, joining her sister.  
  
Malfoy did a double take. "Oh my god, there's TWO of her!"  
  
Elizabeth grinned. "You're damn straight there is! And I swear, if you mess with my sister ever again, I promise that I will hunt you down, castrate you in the worst possible way, give you papercuts on your eyeballs, rip out your vocal cords, and HANG YOU WITH THEM!!!"  
  
Malfoy raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Go ahead and try," he dared her.  
  
She stormed over to him and shoved him against a wall. "Are you sure you wish for me to do that?" she asked threateningly.  
  
He sneered at her. "Stupid mudblood. Do you honestly think a little girl like you could possibly hurt me?"  
  
She smirked at him. "You bet I do! Now get the fuck out of here before I cause you some serious permanent damage."  
  
He stood there for a second before responding. "Although I seriously doubt you could do anything, I'm leaving because I have better things to do than waste my time with you idiots."  
  
"Then why the hell did you even come in here at all?" she challenged.  
  
"Because I can," he shot back.  
  
"Honestly, you think wizards would come up with something more original," she snorted.  
  
"Listen here, bitch-"  
  
"Oh, fuck off dumbass," she said, slamming the door in his face.  
  
"Elizabeth Granger! What have I told you time and time again about your language?!" yelled Hermione.  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "So much for a 'Thank you for saving my sorry ass, yet again!'"  
  
Hermione smacked her on the back of the head. "Be nice."  
  
"Whoa," said Ron, eyes wide.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant!" Harry exclaimed, grinning.  
  
"Yeah, but what's with your accent?" asked Ron.  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Hermione and I... were adopted separately. I grew up in muggle America, and she grew up in muggle London. That is, until we met and then her parents adopted me from my adopted parents." She blinked. "Wait a sec..."  
  
"That made sense," interjected Hermione. "She gets confused if she or someone else says the same word over and over in a certain period of time," she explained.  
  
"Hold on, are you telling us that you're adopted Mione?" asked Harry.  
  
"Apparently so," she replied.  
  
"So who are your real parents then?" mumbled Ron as he bit into a chocolate frog, among other things, that he had gotten off of the snack cart.  
  
Elizabeth shrugged. "Dunno, but until we find out Dumbledore wants me to stay at Hogwarts with Hermione in case we have trouble with Voldemort."  
  
"Does he also want you to board with me?" Hermione asked.  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah, and he automatically put me into Gryffindor, because of time constraints and it would be awkward being the only sixth year in a group of first years doing the sorting thing-a-ka-bobber..."  
  
The other three started laughing.  
  
"Huh? What'd I do?" she asked, cocking her head.  
  
"That thing you just said," explained Harry.  
  
"What? Thing-a-ka-bobber?"  
  
The trio nodded their heads and started laughing again.  
  
She blinked. "You peoples are weird."  
  
"Well, it's a good thing you're in Gryffindor, I've always wondered what it would be like with two Hermione's around," joked Harry. Ron snorted.  
  
Elizabeth laughed. "Scary, huh?"  
  
Harry and Ron chuckled and nodded. Hermione just glared at all of them.  
  
"Oh hush up you three," she muttered.  
  
The rest of the train ride went rather smoothly. They changed into their school robes and talked about their summers and of course, Quidditch.  
  
Elizabeth, personality wise, seemed to be the complete opposite of Hermione. Instead of burying her nose in a book, she talked with Harry and Ron about sports, both muggle and magic. She was also mischievous and a bit of a smart-ass. She had currently gotten Hermione interested in fashion and things like that. She also had a great passion for her music and always carried a muggle device on her called a CD player; which she had charmed to run on her own magical energy. She let Ron, who had heard of these things from Harry, listen to her favorite muggle artist, Daniel Bedingfield. Afterwards, she had to explain to him that the CD didn't actually sing and how muggle recording devices worked. Harry and Hermione were chuckling the whole time.  
  
Soon they arrived at their Hogsmeade and climbed into one of the carriages.  
  
"Wait, what about my luggage?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"The house elves will get it," muttered Hermione. S.P.E.W. had been a total flop, but it didn't stop her from her opinions.  
  
"So what classes are you interested in?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well I did cram-schooling of the first five years with Hermione, and I found out that I like charms and potions best."  
  
Harry and Ron's heads shot up.  
  
"POTIONS!" they screamed.  
  
"Do you even know what that professor is even LIKE?!?" yelled Ron.  
  
"Eh, I've had worse. Trust me, it'll cost us a few house points, but we can have a little fun in that class," she smirked.  
  
The boys stared at her incredulously.  
  
"Are you SERIOUS?!?"  
  
"I know, I don't want to lose the house cup!" said Harry.  
  
She shrugged. "So what if you do? What will you remember more, how you won the house cup all seven years you were here, or how Snape's face looked when you defy him if class?"  
  
"Well, she does have a point..." Ron commented.  
  
"Oh my God! Is that it?" breathed Elizabeth, pointing out the window towards a castle type building.  
  
Everyone grinned at her enthusiasm.  
  
"Yeah, that's the one," replied Harry. "Home, sweet home."  
  
Everyone got out of the carriages and filed into the Great Hall. Elizabeth was like a little kid in the world's biggest toy store. Her eyes were wide and mouth agape.  
  
Dumbledore walked up to the four. "Miss Granger, I'm Professor Dumbledore. I trust you received my owl regarding your rooming arrangements?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "Please professor, call me Elizabeth. Miss Granger sounds too formal." She noticed how his eyes twinkled at her comment. "And yes sir, I did receive your owl. Thank you very much for your hospitality."  
  
The headmaster smiled. "It's nothing, my dear. I would do it for any of my students, new or old. Now I must go, and prepare for my speech. See you four at the feast." He winked at them, then was off to greet other students.  
  
"Well let's go. I, for one, don't want to be late for the sorting!" said Hermione, heading through the castle doors.  
  
"Yes, mum," Elizabeth snickered, following her.  
  
Harry and Ron blinked. "I think I like that girl already!" exclaimed Ron after a moment.  
  
"I know what you mean mate, I know what you mean..." Harry replied before they ran into the castle themselves.  
  
A tall blonde, stayed behind in the shadows, as the rest of the students filed into the Great Hall. "So Granger has a twin sister now, does she? Well this puts a huge damper in my plans this year, stupid bitch..."  
  
A shorter girl with the same hair color stood by him, smiling. "Draco, don't be such a pussy. You're just mad, because she put a dent in your ego, is all," she teased, ruffling his un-gelled hair.  
  
Draco glared at her. "No one asked you, dear cousin."  
  
The girl smiled. "I know, but now that I've transferred here, you're going to be getting my opinion a lot from now on, like it or not," and with that she followed everyone else into the castle.  
  
Draco sighed as he watched his cousin. "Well one thing is for sure, this year is bound to be interesting," he muttered. His stomach grumbled, and finally giving into his hunger, he rolled his eyes and headed towards the Great Hall to watch the newest brats be sorted. 


	2. One Hand In My Pocket

The buzz of chatter died slowly in the Great Hall as Dumbledore clinked on his glass.  
  
"Hello everyone and welcome back to Hogwarts. I trust you all had an enjoyable summer vacation?" Nods and mutters of "Yes" were seen and heard all around.  
  
The headmaster smiled, that familiar twinkle in his eye. "Well I am very glad to hear so. I only hope this year will be as nice. Now our first order of business for the night is the sorting. Will all of the first years please come forward?"  
  
A group of about thirty-five nervous, shaking, wide-eyed eleven-year-olds followed Professor McGonnagal towards the singing sorting hat. The hat finished its song, and McGonnagal called out, "Angle, Sora!"  
  
A girl with strawberry-blonde hair and green eyes sat down on the provided stool and cringed as the sorting hat was placed on her head.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" boomed the hat. The table on the far left cheered loudly as the girl rushed over and found her seat. The other houses mumbled between themselves, but clapped to be polite.  
  
The sorting continued with a Bleck, Leon being sorted into Ravenclaw, and a Ziff, Rikku ending up in Gryffindor. After everyone had found his or her house, Dumbledore clinked on his glass again to restore order again.  
  
"Now I'd like to give a special welcome to all of you first years that have just joined us. As you all know, the Forbidden Forrest is STRICTLY forbidden-"  
  
"Hence the name..." muttered Hermione.  
  
"-and no one is allowed to use the Restriction Section in the library without a professors written permission. Speaking of professors, I have to introduce you to yours. For Transfigurations, you have Professor McGonnagal, head of Gryffindor."  
  
Elizabeth looked up and saw a woman that looked like she was in her early to mid sixties stand up and wave at everyone. A tight, but somewhat warm smile graced her face and her hair was pulled back into a scalp-stretching bun. Raising an eyebrow, she glanced up and down the Head Table, wondering if all of her teachers were the same.  
  
"Next we have Professor Flitwick, who you have for charms, also head of Hufflepuff."  
  
A short man, age unguessable, waved next, a huge smile on his face. ' Much like the cat that didn't eat the canary and got the mice in the cupboard instead.' Elizabeth thought distastefully.  
  
"This year we have a new Flying and Quidditch professor, since Madam Hooch has gotten married and has decided to move out, to start her own family. Your new professor, was, if I remember correctly, quite popular when he went to school here a few years ago. Students, I present to you the new Head of Ravenclaw... Oliver Wood."  
  
A tall, muscular man with sandy blonde/ light brown hair stood up and waved as he smiled sheepishly. He had boyish looks that made him look masculine at the same time, Elizabeth noted. She watched as Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at him with jaws dropped, which turned into huge smiles. 'They must know him somehow...' she speculated, but decided not to ask, figuring would get the full story later on anyway.  
  
"Now this, right here next to me, is the head of Slytherin, and your potions professor, Professor Snape."  
  
Low applause was heard throughout the Great Hall as the tall, black clad man stood up, sneering at everyone. Elizabeth glanced up at him, meeting his eyes. He glared at her momentarily before sitting down. She sat there for a second before smiling slightly. 'Maybe there's hope for this year after all...'  
  
"Professor Lupin has returned as your Defense Against Dark Arts professor. I'm sure some of you remember him..."  
  
Harry grinned at the last survivor of the Marauders, who smiled back in return. Elizabeth remembered Hermione telling her about how Harry's parents and godfather had died, and how close Harry and Remus had become closer since then. 'Much like me and Hermione... only she doesn't know...' she thought to herself somberly.  
  
"And last but not least, we have our new Muggle Studies professor. She comes from America and has been known for holding the world record for vampire slayings. Now let's all give a warm welcome, to Miss Anita Blake."  
  
*~*~* Elizabeth's POV *~*~*  
  
I studied the shorter, black haired woman with an athletic build. She looked like the kind of woman that you would see in the next Resident Evil movie or something, as one of the good guys. Her eyes looked wise beyond her years and battle ridden, tired, but strong. Beyond that, however, I noticed something about her...something familiar.  
  
*~*~* Anita's POV *~*~*  
  
I glanced around at all of the students in my view, mentally picking out the ones that I could already tell, would cause me trouble. Rolling my eyes mentally upon noticing that most of the students on that list were "Slytherin", whatever that meant, I scanned the rest of the room...  
  
... Then my eyes landed on her. The girl with the soul-piercing eyes that I had saved about a year ago. She had grown her hair out and dyed it back to its original color, but her eyes were unmistakable.  
  
I wondered if she recognized me, but she looked at me curiously for only a second before looking away. Funny. You'd think the saved would remember the savior. Although we never really introduced ourselves or talked, that one girl in particular was burned into me somehow. Much like one of my own leopards..  
  
*~*~* 3rd POV *~*~*  
  
"Now everybody tuck in!" exclaimed Dumbledore, as food of every kind popped up onto the tables, almost to overflowing.  
  
"Um Hermione?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Yes?" she responded as she filled her plate with a helping of mashed potatoes.  
  
"May I go to my dorm room? I'm not too hungry..."  
  
"Sure... the password to the common room is Phoenix Tears. Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Hermione smiled slightly at her. "Well I'll be up after I'm done eating. I'll see you then okay?"  
  
Elizabeth shrugged. "I don't know. I'm thinking about going outside for a while after I unpack."  
  
Hermione's eyes glazed over with a hurt look, but cheered up slightly again a second later. "Okay, but don't stay out after curfew, all right?"  
  
The green-eyed brunette nodded. "I'll try to do that. See ya later guys..." With that she turned around and walked out of the great hall.  
  
"Is your sister okay?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah I know, she didn't even eat!" yelled Ron around a mouth full of green bean casserole. Harry and Hermione shot him a look of disgust.  
  
" I seriously don't know. It's not like her not to eat, especially with a menu such as this," Hermione sighed. "I'm starting to get worried about her, Harry."  
  
"Well this is the first time for her in the wizarding world. I'm sure she's just nervous," comforted Harry.  
  
Hermione nodded. "I hope so Harry. I'm sure you're right. I'm just being paranoid," and with her mind at rest, she started eating her meal.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elizabeth found the portrait that lead to the prefect rooms in about ten minutes, thanks to Hermione's directions from earlier. Upon saying the password, she ran into a huge room that was decorated in every color imaginable, along with leather chairs, sofas, and a fireplace. She breathed in the scent and stood there for a second before looking around for her room.  
  
She headed up a spiral staircase in the corner that had two portraits at the top. One portrait had a Gryffin on it, which was rolling in the grass, and the other had a three winged angel, who was sharpening her sword.  
  
"Um... excuse me? Is one of these rooms Elizabeth Granger's?"  
  
The angel and Gryffin looked up from what they were doing and glanced at the girl.  
  
"And who are you?" asked the Gryffin suspiciously.  
  
"Well I am Elizabeth Granger... I just need to find out which room is mine," she stated, annoyed. 'Why can't they just put stupid name tags on the doors or assign room numbers like any other school?'  
  
"Ah, you must be new here," commented the angel. "This is your room. I'm Gabriella. The pet over there is Ryou and if you want in you must choose a password."  
  
Elizabeth contemplated this for a second as Ryou glared at Gabriella. "Sudran," she decided, after a moment.  
  
The angel raised an eye at this. "Unusual. However if this is what you wish..." The door opened and Elizabeth stepped inside.  
  
"Thank you," she said as the portrait shut behind her.  
  
Glancing around, she noticed that everything was completely white. The floors. The walls. The bedsheets. Everything.  
  
"I guess Dumbledore lets us do our own decorating," she muttered to herself as she pulled out her wand and turned the floor black, flames running up the walls on a black background, and matching flame comforters and pillows on her bed.  
  
She noticed a door by the portrait which, she figured, led into Hermione's room. Also, glancing out a glass door, she noticed they shared a balcony as well.  
  
"Well I guess it's better than nothing," she said, sighing. "I still wish I had complete privacy, though." Glancing around one more time, she noticed a fireplace with a huge, plush, leather seat in front of it.  
  
"Score," she commented as she started going through her things, and putting them away.  
  
She stored all of her clothes in her closet, her books and graphic novels on the stone bookshelf by the fireplace, and then she opened her last duffel bag...  
  
In her last bag she had enough weapons for a small armory. She had four Berettas, several custom-made knifes in various lengths and metals, about ten ninja stars in each size, two katanas, and about twenty clips of bullets in the highest of silver, lead, and steel content she could find.  
  
Sighing, she zipped up the bag and cast an invisibility charm on it and shoved it under her bed.  
  
Silently, she grabbed her latest vampire novel and headed out to find the Quidditch pitch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Elizabeth got there, she climbed up into the Gryffindor stands, facing the sunset. She opened her book and was about to start reading, when she heard a noise behind her. Whirling around, she drew her wand instinctively. "Who's there?!" she demanded.  
  
A dark figure emerged from the shadows with an air of elegance. "Ten points from Gryffindor for drawing your wand on a staff member," drawled a deep, silky, male voice.  
  
Elizabeth sighed with relief as she relaxed and put her wand back away. "I'm sorry Professor Snape. You just scared the shit out of me is all..."  
  
"...and another five for language..."  
  
She smirked slightly. "They're right. You do have a stick up your ass, among other things most likely."  
  
He glared at her furiously. "You stupid little girl! Don't you EVER undermine my authority or else-"  
  
"-or else you'll take away points? Give me detention? Go ahead and try. I know loopholes to almost every rule in this place. Either that or I can kiss ass to get my way. Anyway you can't hurt me because I could care less about house points and you're not supposed to give detentions unless BOTH heads of house agree, and I don't believe Professor McGonnagal will do that for me just sitting out here, minding my own business, because it was YOU that approached me, not the other way around. And not only that but I could call this harassment for you even being here in the first place! So you don't want me to undermine your authority? Why don't give me some respect? Because I sure as hell don't give respect without getting some in return. Now if you'll excuse me, I was busy with my reading..."  
  
Snape seethed at her, absolutely irate at this point. "Fine... I'll leave you alone for now. But this isn't over!" and with that he turned around and stormed back to the castle, taking points from anyone in his path, Slytherin or not.  
  
Elizabeth grinned to herself. "Oh I wasn't planning on it Professor," she said to the wind.  
  
"I wasn't planning on it at all..." 


	3. Return From The Past

The next morning Elizabeth woke up, feeling strangely refreshed.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" she asked herself as she came more conscious. Then she remembered everything from the day before as she dragged herself out of bed.  
  
"... Oh yeah. I'm in the middle of nowhere. How could I possibly have forgotten that?" she muttered as she almost fell over her shoes from the day before.  
  
She sighed and rummaged through her closet to find some clothes for the day; finally settling on a black sleeveless shirt and black skirt that came to about mid-thigh, along with a pair of combat boots.  
  
"Note to self... convince Dumbledore to put a Starbucks in the common room," she yawned as she padded off towards the bathroom.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
She walked into the prefects' bathroom to find a huge, black, marble, sunken bathtub that could easily accommodate seven people, and had tons of faucets, jets, and spouts.  
  
"Wow..." she breathed, turning on the hot faucet and adding Raspberry oil to the water. She slipped off her robe and stepped in, hissing as the liquid momentarily burned at her skin. Tugging on her ponytail holder, she finally got her hair loose and it tumbled into the water. She shook it out and then dunked her head under water. When she came back up she was gasping for breath.  
  
"I think that's just a bit too hot..." she muttered as she reached for the other faucet.  
  
"Whoa, Granger! Don't come out of the water too far. I don't want to see your ugly mudblood ass!"  
  
Elizabeth spun around, barely keeping her chest underwater. "Draco," she acknowledged, upon seeing her company.  
  
He glared at her. "Cover yourself up, will you?"  
  
She chucked and turned on the cold water slightly. "No, I don't believe I will. I have nothing to be ashamed of, and if you don't like it then you can either turn away or leave. Either way I don't give a damn..." And with that she grabbed the nearest shampoo and started washing her hair.  
  
He sighed. "Stupid bloody mudbloods..." she heard him mutter. Dunking her head underwater again, she came back up and leaned forward against the tub as she watched him brush his teeth.  
  
"You know, Draco, I wouldn't be saying that if I were you."  
  
"Saying what?" he mumbled around his toothbrush.  
  
"Well first of all, Hermione and I are adopted. Supposedly our real parents are purebloods. And I don't know what exactly you think of my sister, but no matter what your impression is on her, we are nothing alike. I seem to think you get the idea that my sister is a complete goody-two-shoes, which is true. I assure that is no where near the case with me, as you will soon find out. I guess what I'm trying to say is that even though we share the same blood, our output on life is completely different. Don't judge me because of my sister, Malfoy. "  
  
Draco stood there for a second before sneering at her. "You Gryffindors are all the same. Always have, always will be. You always try to be everybody's friend and save the day. Well you know what, I'm not you. I never will be! I'm a Slytherin through and through and I'll be damned if I make friends with one of you tree hugging orphans!"  
  
Elizabeth hesitated before answering him. "Who ever said I was trying to be your friend? I was just attempting to make a point. I don't know all about this stupid house-rivalry shit, because it hasn't been drilled in my head since I was eleven or however long it's been taught to you. I don't care if you're a Slytherin or a fucking Hufflepuff! What's wrong with trying to be civil?"  
  
He scowled at her. "You don't get it do you? It doesn't matter. You're still one of them. You're a Gryffindor. And I -"  
  
"You know what? Fuck it. Forget that we ever had this conversation because obviously you are too PIG HEADED to get it through your thick skull, that there's a bigger world out there when you get out into the real world. A world where it doesn't matter what house you were in when you were here. So just fuck it. Forget that I ever said anything, because I'm sorry I even brought it up."  
  
And with that, she hoisted herself out of the tub, not caring if he saw her or not, and put her robe on.  
  
"Oh and Malfoy?"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"I'm sorry for what I said and did on the train. I was out of line."  
  
He just stood there looking at her for a second. Then his eyes narrowed. "Whatever, mudblood. I don't need your pity."  
  
She raised her eyes to meet his. "It wasn't sympathy, Draco. It was empathy."  
  
He gave her a curious look as she walked out the door, clothes in hand. "That girl is strange... even for a Gryff," he muttered as he followed her lead, out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Sudran" Elizabeth muttered to the portrait. 'Stupid. Why did I have to go and fuck up like that? Haven't I already had enough crap happen to me as it is?' She sighed as she threw her clothes on and then knocked on the door connecting Hermione's room to her own.  
  
"Hey Mione," she said as soon as the door opened.  
  
Hermione gave her sister a glare. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"  
  
Elizabeth shrugged. "Probably once more than every time you do it, I guess."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Get in here and change into some proper clothes. We're going to Hogsmeade today."  
  
Elizabeth glanced at herself in the mirror. "What wrong with what I'm wearing right now?"  
  
"It's muggle."  
  
"And? It's not during school time."  
  
"You'll look odd."  
  
"So? Let me deal with that! I don't care what people think about me!"  
  
"But the rest of us might and you're hanging out with us!"  
  
Elizabeth gave her sister a curious look. "Since when did you care about what people think about you?"  
  
"Since I've gotten sick and tired of the rumors of the 'threesome Golden Trio' and the 'mudblood' nicknames! And trust me you walking around like you don't have a clue of where you are is not gonna help any!"  
  
The black-clad girl sighed. "Fine, whatever Hermione. I'll just stay the hell away from you and your little friends so you don't loose any more of your precious little ego. Obviously image is more important to you than I am."  
  
Hermione's eyes got wide. "Wait! I didn't mean that! I was just-"  
  
"You were just trying to force me to change myself so you could look good. I know. Just... whatever. I don't care anymore. Popularity games are just that. Games. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to Hogsmeade to shop." Making a point of it to slam the door in Hermione's face, she headed down the stairs and out of the common room.  
  
*~*~* Anita's POV *~*~*  
  
I was just about to catch up with the other professors for chaperoning the Hogsmeade trip, when I saw the girl again, this time walking down the hallway by herself. I ran to catch up with her. "Hello," I said when I had reached her side.  
  
She jumped and looked up at me, with a startled expression. "Oh hello professor. I'm sorry. I was kind of off in my own little world," she admitted with a small sheepish grin on her face.  
  
I smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. I do the same thing a lot too. So, are you the new transfer student from the States?"  
  
She nodded, her face suddenly sullen. "Yeah. My name's Elizabeth, Elizabeth... Granger," she said softly as she held out her hand to me.  
  
I shook it. Firm grip, she has. I gave her a curious look as I studied her features. She seemed so distant, so hard. "Are you always this cold?" I asked quietly.  
  
She gave me another startled look. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize! I seriously don't mean to! I mean-- "  
  
"It's been hard since she died, hasn't it?"  
  
*~*~* Elizabeth's POV *~*~*  
  
Suddenly all the blood in my veins turned to ice as I felt myself become rigid. I made my face become as emotionless as possible before I faced her.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
As toneless as my voice sounded, I knew it spoke volumes by her expression.  
  
"I see. Well I must be going. I'll talk to you later Elizabeth," she said as she hurried up to catch up with Professor McGonnagal, who was apparently waiting for her at the end of the corridor.  
  
I sighed. Damnit, I was in hot water now. How the hell did I always end up in these kind of situations? Deciding to think about it later, I ran towards the entrance to Hogsmeade.  
  
*~*~* Regular POV *~*~*  
  
"Harry, isn't that broom brilliant?" Ron asked excitedly as he pointed to the new window display case in the Quidditch shop.  
  
"Ah, isn't that the new Mercury Phoenix?"  
  
"Yeah! It's supposed to be the faster than a muggle plane!"  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Wait. What's a plane, Hermione?"  
  
The two boys looked over at their friend who had been silent the whole time. She was watching her feet, which she was scuffing on the cobblestone road.  
  
"Mione?"  
  
She remained quiet, staring a hole into the ground.  
  
Harry reached over and shook her shoulder. "Hermione are you okay?"  
  
The girl looked up, surprised. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine Harry."  
  
The boys shared a strange look. Since when did Hermione say "Yeah"?  
  
"Okay, we are taking you into the Leaky Cauldron and you are going to tell us what's wrong."  
  
"Ron, I'm fine! I'm sure! I just had a bit of a fight with Elizabeth this morning, is all."  
  
"About what?" asked Harry.  
  
Hermione sighed as she retold the scene from earlier that day.  
  
"... and then she stormed out without even letting me explain! She's been such a prude lately and I don't know why!"  
  
"Oh so that's what you think of me, is it?" asked a cold voice from behind them. Hermione froze in her tracks.  
  
"Well fine sister, dear, but next time you ever ask me to hang out with you, I'll remind you what kind of damage a stuck up, goody-two-shoes bookworm does for my image!" And with that Elizabeth turned around and stormed off.  
  
Hermione stared after her, mouth agape. "Well, it looks like someone's finally showing their true colors," she huffed.  
  
"Hermione, maybe you should go and cool off..."  
  
Hermione glared at the redhead as Harry nudged him in the ribs. "What was that Ron Weasley?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
In the shadows, a blond haired girl watched the whole scene. "So, trouble in paradise already, is there?"  
  
"Heather, you seriously need a hobby."  
  
The girl glared at her unexpected company. "Draco, dear, if you paid more attention to the world around you, you'd be a lot better off."  
  
Draco snorted as he came up close behind her. "Oh please, why would watching the Gryffindor orgy make me a better person?"  
  
Heather grinned deviously. "Because the new kitten has claws, and it makes me wonder--"  
  
"-oh please. The new Granger is just a newbie. Give her about a week and she'll be crawling back to them just like the rest of her kind."  
  
".Not if I get to her first."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she chuckled. "You shall find out soon enough, dear cousin," she said, kissing his cheek before walking off.  
  
Draco waited a couple of seconds before yelling at her, "Stop calling me that!" 


End file.
